The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a tape measure, measuring tape, retractable rule, etc., that includes a spring-based retraction system having a motor spring arrangement driving tape retraction.
Tape measures are measurement tools used for a variety of measurement applications, including in the building and construction trades. Some tape measures include a graduated, marked blade wound on a reel and also include a retraction system for automatically retracting the blade onto the reel. In some typical tape measure designs, the retraction system is driven by a coil or spiral spring that is tensioned, storing energy as the tape is extended and releasing energy to spin the reel, winding the blade back onto the reel.